It is commonplace in the recreational vehicle business to use glass fiber-reinforced wall panels for the exterior surface of the recreational vehicle. These wall panels vary in widths up to, and including, dimensions from 2.4 to 3 meters (8 to 10 feet), and can have a length as long as 12 meters (40 ft.) or more. While the composite material from which the panels are made provides an adequate material for the recreational vehicle side walls, the presently utilized equipment for manufacturing the composite material invariably may emit VOCs, both within the facility, as well as that which may be exhausted to atmosphere.
The process of making the composite material first begins with use of an elongate mold. The mold is somewhat larger than the panels to be made, but large enough to accommodate the 3×12 meter (10×40 ft.) panels. The upper surface is a finished surface to provide a substantially flat and smooth surface, as it is this surface which forms the exterior surface of the panels to be made.
The mold is first sprayed with a coating known as a gel coating, which cures to form a high gloss exterior surface for the panel. Once cured, a resin and fiberglass are placed on the backside of the gel coating, and then a plurality of panels of hard board (such as luan panels) are positioned side by side on top of the fiberglass. A vacuum bag is then placed over the top of the panels and a slight vacuum is introduced which draws resin into the luan panels to form a finished product. The completed product is then pulled off of the mold and cut and trimmed to the proper size.
One method of applying the gel coating is to maintain the elongate mold in a stationary fashion, and move the gel coating sprayer longitudinally along rails and spray the entire length of the elongate mold. While this provides for an excellent layer of gel coating on the mold, due to the movement of the sprayer, capturing the fumes of the gel coating can be difficult. Furthermore, as maintenance of the molds is required, the molds are moved into and out of their various positions by way of an overhead crane, which due to the size of the elongate mold, can be a dangerous operation.
The object of the invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.